Una Razón Para Vivir
by CeShIrE
Summary: En un país diferente, Candy y Terry se reencontrarán, ella ha perdido la memoria, él la vista, pero sus corazones se darán la oportunidad de reconocerse... de amarse...


**UNA RAZÓN PARA VIVIR**

¿No te ha pasado alguna vez que sientes que tu mundo llega a su fin y que sólo quieres huir dejando todo atrás?

Y en esos momentos...

¿No te gustaría tener aunque sea una pequeña luz de esperanza que te enseñe el camino para salir de la oscuridad?

CAPÍTULO 1: UN SENTIMIENTO LLAMADO TRISTEZA

La lluvia caía intensamente ese día de octubre, todas las personas corrían desesperadamente a sus hogares o algún otro lugar para protegerse. Todos menos un joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos azul mar.

Ese día él había enterrado al amor de su vida, esa joven que conoció en un hospital, o al menos así lo creyó por un largo tiempo. Todo era tristeza dentro de su corazón _¿Cómo se puede perder a la misma persona tantas veces? _Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por la calle con ayuda de su bastón. Pronto llegó a su departamento, ese que compartió con ella durante un tiempo, suficiente para muchos limitado para él, se sentó en su sofá. _Nuestro sofá, aquí pasmos largas horas platicando de todo y nada. Riendo y llorando al recordar lo que habíamos hecho de nuestras vidas._

No paso mucho tiempo para que él se quedará profundamente dormido, soñando con un pasado, tal vez tormentoso, tal vez triste, tal vez... muchas cosas, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir no lo dudaría ni un solo instante...

 Flash Back 

_La vida va poniendo a las personas con las que debes convivir y de las que debes aprender. Cuando alguien nos hiere, nos insulta, nos lastima, nos desprecia, es porque antes de nacer nosotros se lo pedimos. El amor, no siempre tiene un buen fin, algunas veces perdura y otras termina, aunque las razones no sean necesariamente que dejaste de amar a la persona._

_Cariño, abandono, desprecio, soledad, tristeza, amistad y confianza, alegría, paz, nostalgia, felicidad, amor, desolación, pesar y de nuevo abandono, soledad, tristeza y remordimiento fueron los sentimientos que experimento Terrence Greum Granchester a lo largo de su vida. _

_Cariño, cuando sus padres estaban juntos y él tenía la oportunidad de verlos sonreír y saber qué era una familia. Abandono por parte de su madre, quien lo había repudiado. El desprecio de su madrastra y demás miembros de la alta sociedad. Soledad en un colegio que soportaba sus desplantes por las generosas donaciones de su padre. Tristeza, que ocultaba muy bien detrás de una barrera de arrogancia y rebeldía. Amistad y confianza cuando una pequeña pecosa apreció en su vida y la cambió totalmente, Alegría y paz durante esos momentos que compartieron. Nostalgia, al separarse de ella y conservar la esperanza de reencontrarse nuevamente. Felicidad por verla, no importo si solo fue un pequeño instante. Amor, cuando pensó en nunca volver a separarse de su pecosa. Desolación al pensar que sus acciones pasadas estaban cobrando la factura. Pesar por no poder decirle a la mujer que amaba que tenía que casarse con otra. Abandono, cuando ella se fue sin ni siquiera mirarlo por última vez. Soledad, cuando se caso con Susana, pero en este punto también se sintió satisfecho porque ella compartía ese sentimiento. Tristeza cuando ella murió y, por último, remordimiento por no cumplir su promesa._

_La vida de Terrence Granchester, desde la muerte de Susana y la desaparición repentina de Candy, era una rutina que se había formado en su interior: Despertar, darse una ducha, desayunar una taza de café, ordenar un poco, salir del departamento, bajar las escaleras, salir a la calle, comprar el periódico, subir a su auto, ir al teatro, pero jamás entrar, así que se dirigía al que era su nuevo trabajo, de nuevo en una horrible carpa _¿Se puede caer más bajo?, _regresar a su departamento, Intentar dormir. Durante 4 años partía casi todos los días de algún punto y llegaba a cualquier otro punto. _

_Era un actor, pero lo dejó y ella, Candy, le dejó. Amabas dolencias se le agudizaban y existía un solo remedio de efectos pasajeros: el alcohol; había otra medicina eficaz y duradera: Candy; pero Candy ya no existía. Terrence que se daba a la bebida caía más a prisa todavía que un techador borracho caería._

_Hacía ya dos años que estaba casi siempre borracho y con falsa seguridad subía al escenario, y las consecuencias se manifestaron más a prisa que en el caso de una mal estudiante que hasta no haber recibido las notas aún no puede hacerse ilusiones; medio año es mucho tiempo para soñar. Transcurridos dos años tomaba aguardiente, ya no más alta sociedad, sino curiosos que se reunían en una oscura carpa, donde él actuaba en un escenario pobremente iluminado, donde ya no recitaba diálogos, sino únicamente tonterías que divertían y hartaban al publico. Resbaló a mitad de una improvisación . No se oyó nada, ni siquiera silbidos, tan solo un murmullo compasivo, y cuando por fin cayó sobre sí el telón, salió a prisa ._

_Cuando estaba borracho, al salir a escena, realizaba estupideces. Una terrible humillación, aún si su publico era del bajo mundo._

_Candy... el pensar que otro podía gozar de su presencia lo hacía sentir muy desgraciado. Le dolía el alma y le asaltaban las dudas de si tendría el valor de buscarla... _

_Se tendí vestido en su cama y bebió el resto del contenido de su botella y se sintió, por primera vez desde hacía meses, libre por completo de melancolía y jaquecas. Yacía en cama en un estado en el cual esperaba alguna vez acabar sus días: borracho y como si estuviera en el arroyo. Hubiese dado su camisa por un trago de aguardiente, pero los complicados trámites que el trueque hubiese exigido, lo hicieron desistir del propósito. Dormía a pierna suelta, como un tronco y soñó con ella... Sin embargo, presintió, ya entre sueños, el terror previo a despertar: la jaqueca, un mísero desayuno y un telegrama de su madre._

_Probablemente él era demasiado ingenuo al suponer que ahí en ese pequeño pueblo nadie estaba enterado de sus fracasos. Si su madre lo sabía, lo sabría la prensa y si la prensa lo sabía, también Candy, estuviera donde estuviera. Debió afectarle horriblemente, peor que a él._

_Candy estaría consternada por "el bajo nivel artístico" y por su miseria, la cual él no encontraba en modo alguna tan espantosa. Alguien que lo mire desde afuera (todo el mundo es mirado desde fuera por los demás) siente siempre una cosa mejor o peor que aquel que conoce el asunto, trátese de felicidad o desgracia, penas de amor o decadencia artística. _

_No le importa en lo absoluto actuar en esa lúgubre carpa ante amas de casa, obreros y borrachos, realizando bufonadas o pésimas imitaciones, ¿qué importaba?_

_El dueño del teatro pagaba muy poco y tenía que conformarse con un horrible cuarto y comida pasada para ahorrar para su vicio y medicina: el licor. _

_Pero él aceptaría las cosas tal y como vengan._

_Sin embargo, el destino es cruel. Si él hubiese podido imaginar que la marioneta en la que se convirtió tenía los hilos rotos; los hubiera asido con fuerza; fue en ese instante en que se vio a sí mismo, tirado en el escenario, borracho; y oyó en la carpa el compasivo rumor, y le pareció ofensivo; cuándo fue que se hizo merecedor de tanta compasión y lastima, hubiera preferido un par de chiflidos._

_Salió del "escenario" y condujo su auto a gran velocidad, _¿qué importaba la vida sin ella? ¿Cómo era que ni su familia supiera dónde estaba? _Esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y no vio el poste con el que se estrello..._

_¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó confundido y muy adolorido_

_Por fin despertó joven Granchester – le contesto una dulce voz_

_¿Por qué todo esta oscuro?_

_¿Sigue aquí señorita? – preguntó al no escuchar la respuesta de la joven_

_Sí... pero es... muy difícil... – dudó – usted esta... ciego..._

 Fin Flash Back 

Continuará...

Nota: Esta parte se enfoca en narrar el pasado de Candy

CAPÍTULO 2: NO HAY LABERINTO DEL QUE NO SE PUEDA ESCAPAR

¿Qué haces cuando tú eres la culpable de que tu corazón este totalmente roto? ¿Qué haces para olvidar? _Aunque Candice White Andrey llevaba una vida que, para muchas personas, podía considerarse estable y feliz; ella sufría de un vacío muy profundo albergado en su ser. Después de enterarse de la identidad del tío abuelo William, ella decidió seguir con su vida y ser fiel a lo que era. Por petición de Albert continuó siendo una Andrey, visitaba el hogar de Pony cuando su trabajo como enfermera se lo permitía. _

_Durante algunos años, su vida fue tranquila... hasta que una mañana leyó en el periódico un artículo sobre la inminente boda de Terrence Greum Granchester y Susana Marlow. Todo el día la invadió un terrible tristeza y un enorme desconsuelo. La imagen del amor de su vida abrazando a otra la destrozaba completamente, _¿Por qué yo siempre estoy de más en la vida de las personas?

_La invadió la duda de si ella debió nacer, ya que eso explicaría muy bien porque no le importaba a nadie, o al menos así lo vio ella ese día._

_Esos pensamientos y otros más la tenían al borde de la locura, no podía detener las lágrimas, estaba triste y muy molesta. Tomo un cuchillo y se lastimo un poco, para así olvidar su dolor interno sustituyéndolo con un físico._

_Pero después se sintió muy estúpida, _¿Cómo es que la joven que presume ser fuerte y valiente tomaba la salida fácil en lugar de enfrentar lo que siente?

_Su corazón se rompió porque se estaba traicionando, todo absolutamente todo lo que ella era se desvaneció por tomar la ruta del cobarde que no enfrenta el dolor y se justifica con algo absurdo o lo disfraza con otra cosa._

_Se odio por se tan tonta, _¿Por qué no confió en ellos? ¿Es que acaso mi corazón se puede romper más si les digo cómo me siento? _Soy una egoísta por no pensar en ellos, por olvidar que siempre están conmigo. _Pero ya es tarde...

_Aún sabiendo que contaba el cariño y la comprensión de sus seres queridos, le era imposible olvidar que se había traicionado con un acto tan contrario a ella, a lo que era, a lo que demostraba ser..._

_Salió de su departamento para despejarse un poco, estaba tratando de clamar la tormenta interior que se había formado, que no noto que alguien la seguía con malas intenciones._

_Una jovencita tan hermosa no debería estar sola a estas horas – le dijo un hombre bastante desaliñado y con voz pastosa_

_Candy no pudo reaccionar y el hombre la golpeo y la llevo a un oscuro callejón... las cosas que le hizo en la complicidad de la oscuridad y soledad de ese lugar fueron indescriptibles..._

_Londres era ciertamente tal como la describió __H. G. Wells__ en su novela Tono-Bungay (1909): "la ciudad más rica del mundo, el mayor puerto, la ciudad imperial, el centro de la civilización, el corazón del mundo". Charles Booth sacudió la conciencia de ese centro "de la civilización" cuando demostró, en el trabajo ya citado, que una tercera parte de la población londinense vivía en la pobreza._

_En realidad, había varios Londres. El East End, los muelles y grandes zonas del sur, como Lambeth, el barrio donde en 1889 nació __Charles Chaplin_,_ constituían barriadas degradadas y hacinadas, de calles y casas sórdidas e insalubres, marcadas por la miseria, la suciedad, la prostitución y el crimen. Era el Londres que __Jack London__ describió en su novela Gente del abismo (1903)._

_Después de varios meses Candy trabajaba como prostituta para salvar su vida, desde que ese sujeto la había violado ya no sentí, ya no pensaba sólo se movía automáticamente y la vez que se negó a "trabajar" el malvado Steve, como se llamaba su "dueño", mató frente a sus ojos a una joven dos años menor que ella y la amenazo con hacerlo de nuevo si recibía otra negativa por parte de la rubia._

_Candy estaba desesperada no podía escribirle a sus familiares y era seguro que Albert estaba muy angustiado. _

_Todo lo que había vivido durante varios meses la tenía muerta de miedo y hecha un manojo de nervios, pero se mantenía fuerte, o al menos, lo aparentaba por las jóvenes que ella tomo bajo su protección..._

_La pequeña Scraia, era una joven quinceañera que había sido secuestrada dos semanas atrás, Candy se vio reflejada en esa adorable niña porque ella tampoco tenía padres y sufría por el amor de un joven... una noche de trabajo, la primera en la vida de Scraia.. Candy intentó convencer a Steve de que a ella no la obligará a hacer eso, como respuesta recibió una paliza que casi la mata... por lo tanto esa noche se quedo en la "casa" , pero Candy no se rendiría en su intento de proteger a Scraia y se escapo de los guardias de Steve, antes de eso fue al cuarto que pertenecía a Steve y que él ocupaba como oficina y tomo 2000 euros y los documentos de Scraia... _Me gustaría huir contigo, pero las demás chicas quedarán a la merced de Steve y así sólo se desquitará conmigo _pensó derramando lágrimas y corriendo para alcanzar un árbol cerca de la barda _No he perdido la práctica _se dijo a sí misma embozando una sonrisa débil, la primera en muchos días, pero al tratar de bajar la barda que protegía la "casa de huéspedes" la visión se le nublo a causa de los golpes de Steve y cayó golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente..._

_Cuando las chicas, Steve y Scraia regresaron a casa y no encontraron pista de Candy, salvo una mancha de sangre sobre la acera, lo cual era común en esa parte de la cuidad por las peleas callejeras._

_Steve se molesto tanto que golpeó innumerables veces a todas, desquitándose especialmente con Scraia a quien asesinó... esa noche los gritos de las jóvenes llamaron la atención de dos policías que rondaban la zona y Steve fue detenido, mientras que las chicas eran enviadas a hospitales para su recuperación, pero recibían visitas frecuentes de los agentes para que dieran un testimonio._

_Antes de la llegada de Steve, un joven aspirante a médico pasaba por ahí rumbo a su casa descubriendo a la joven rubia y corriendo hacía ella pensando que estaba muerta... _Aún respira, pero esta muy _la cargo delicadamente y la llevo a la clínica donde él realizaba sus estudios..._

_¿Qué tiene esa joven doctor O'Huey? ¿se va a recuperar? – preguntaba el joven de cabellos rojizos._

_Tiene moretones y lesiones graves, pero sí se recuperara de eso... – contesto O'Huey – pero... – dudó – recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que provoco dos severas consecuencias..._

_¿Qué clase de consecuencias? – el joven ya estaba muy preocupado y nervioso._

_Perdió la memoria y... – le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo_

_¿Y?_

_El golpe formo un coagulo de sangre en su cerebro... _

_¡No puede ser! – gritó el pelirrojo._

_Tranquilízate... – el doctor O'Huey sabía que pedirle eso a su alumno era imposible porque en ese consultorio no contaban con los recursos para operarla_

_Candy se movió inquieta y de su mano cayó un paquete que tenía los documentos de Scraia y muchos billetes. El doctor O'huey y el joven pelirrojo, llamado Scythe, decidieron que lo mejor para salvar la vida de la joven sería hacer un viaje a Italia donde Scythe y Scraia, como ellos decidieron llamarla, se encontrarían con un colega de O'Huey que los ayudaría a la recuperación y hasta podría operar a la joven._

_Cuando Candy despertó sufrió de un ataque de pánico al no reconocer a nadie y también por no recordar nada... Scythe tenía unos ojos azul celeste que, no se pudo explicar Candy, le recordaban a alguien muy querido y en quien podía confiar..._

_Durante varias semanas Candy ayudo en la clínica sorprendiendo a O'Huey y a Scythe. _

_Candy sufrió muchas pesadillas, fragmentos de un pasado tormentoso, como les llamaba Scythe y para distraerse leía el periódico, el joven pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que un artículo llamó la atención de la rubia y se levanto para leer por encima de su hombro..._

**TERRANCE GRANCHESTER DESAPARECE DE LOS ESCENARIOS TRAS LA MUERTE DE SU PRMETIDA SUSANA MARLOW**

Eleanor Baker desconoce el paradero de su hijo...

_Scraia, ¿te encuentras bien? _

_Mmm... no sé ambos nombres se me hicieron familiares _

_No le hagas caso a esa noticias... además este diario tiene varios meses_

_Si, tienes razón – le dijo para tranquilizarlo - ¿cuándo nos vamos?_

_Mañana por la tarde_

_En realidad Candy solo cambió el tema para distraerse de la opresión de su pecho, cosa que no consiguió porque no escucho la respuesta de Scythe._

_Al llegar a Italia, se encontraron con el doctor Bukhor y él supo darles más información sobre la enfermedad de Candy. Él si podía operarla, pero era una operación extremadamente peligrosa porque ese caso solo se había visto en dos ocasiones anteriores con solo una resultante satisfactoria._

"Todo ser humano está constituido por la suma de las personas que ha conocido en la vida. Tener conciencia de sus pasado es aquello que finalmente le permite aventurarse a descubrir lo que el futuro de depara. Aunque hay excepciones, donde el pasado se ha borrado de la memoria a causa de un evento traumático. En esos casos, lo que al infortunado amnésico le queda por hacer es tomar uno de los dos caminos: construirse de nuevo sin hacer preguntas o buscar su pasado desesperadamente"

Conexión Manga

_Candy lo pensó por varios días y decidió no operarse, porque eran muy pocas las probabilidades de salir bien, además con la enfermedad podía vivir al menos tres o cuatro años más, según le había dicho el doctor Bukhor._

_Durante un año ella y Scythe trabajaron para Bukhor haciendo un equipo excelente en el Hospital Romano._

_Los domingos era el día de descanso de los dos jóvenes y Scythe la llevaba a recorrer los alrededores, a causa de la guerra la pobreza se veía más, así que algunos poblados solo eran habitados por personas de un estatus muy bajo... Al pasar junto a una carpa Scythe pensó que sería buena idea ver la obra, pero Candy no quiso ya que ver esos teatros ambulantes le producía una sensación de tristeza, como si ella hubiese visto algo que la decepcionó y lastimó en unos de esos lugares tiempo atrás._

_Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir y despertó gritando..._

_A la mañana siguiente Candy recibió la noticia de que un nuevo paciente había ingresado por un accidente en coche y que había quedado ciego... el nombre del joven T. Greum Granchester..._

Continuará...

CAPÍTULO 3: TÚ ME SALVASTE

_**Parte 1**_

La mañana sorprendió a Terry aún dormido en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Se levanto algo perezoso y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, desde la muerte de Candy no se había alimentado bien y eso estaba teniendo consecuencias graves en su cuerpo. Terry se desplazaba con la mayor facilidad en su departamento...

_Recuerdo cuando ideaste la forma para que yo no me sintiera un inútil por no poder ver..._

 Flash Back 

_**S.O.S**_

_**He tocado fondo y no sé cómo salir de este abismo**_

_**Tengo el alma destrozada**_

_**Siento que no puedo seguir**_

_**Estoy perdido**_

_¿Ciego? – dijo Terry para sí mismo - ¿Cómo fue eso?_

_El Informe dice que tuvo un accidente automovilístico y el impacto fue directamente en el lado del conductor, sinceramente es sorprendente que este con vida y con muy pocas lesiones físicas..._

_¿¡Muy pocas lesiones físicas!? – gritó, asustando a Scraia - ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que estoy CIEGO? – y sin poder contener las lágrimas agregó – Seré un inútil... ... ... – el silencio se hizo presente entre esos dos extraños, Candy pensaba cómo consolar a su paciente y Terry en que su vida no podía ser más miserable – Espere... ¿señorita, esto es operable?_

_No... - _

_¿No? – la interrumpió_

_Por favor, déjeme terminar de explicarle señor Granchester – le contesto algo molesta por su impetuosidad – Las intervenciones al cerebro humano son muy complicadas en esta época, en el accidente un tumor se formo en su cerebro... – Candy miraba fijamente a Terry – el doctor Bukhor lo opero, pero el tumor se extendió tocando el área de la vista... – no sabía cómo explicarle lo demás - ..._

_Siga... – le dijo molesto al notar que ella se detenía – en este momento aceptaré cualquier cosa_

_... era su vida o su vista_

_Y ¿para que vivir si soy un inepto?_

_Señor Granchester – le gritó Candy al escuchar su pregunta – en este hospital salvamos vidas y si usted se siente un inepto es porque lo es. Aquí tenemos un programa para ayudar a las personas ciegas y ninguna es considerada inútil – no dejo que Terry le respondiera porque se fue molesta por la actitud tan negativa que tenía su paciente._

_Un par de semanas abandonaron las vidas de Candy y Terry. La primera seguía siendo la enfermera del segundo, pero a diferencia de sus demás pacientes, Candy no entablaba una conversación amistosa con Granchester, se limitaba a decirle su diagnostico. Esa era la rutina diaria, hasta que Terry decidió vencer su orgullo para pedir un favor..._

_Disculpe señorita... – calló por unos momentos al recordar que no sabía el nombre de su enfermera – enfermera – dijo subiendo una ceja y como respuesta obtuvo el sonido de una risa que provocó que se estremeciera._

_Scraia – contesto simplemente Candy_

_Puede hacerme un favor – le dijo bajando la cabeza_

_Por supuesto_

_¿Sabe usted si la prensa ha preguntado por mí?_

_¿La prensa? Mmmm... – trato de hacer memoria – No, lo dudo, ¿por qué?_

_¿Ha leído los tabloides? – le preguntó de nuevo, pasando por alto la pregunta de la chica._

_No... _

_¿Puede buscar algo sobre Terrence Greum Granchester?_

_Si... – Candy no entendía el favor de Terry – compraré algunos y regresaré más tarde para informarle_

_Gracias_

_En su hora de descanso Candy se dirigió, junto con Scythe, a una tienda y aprovecho para comprar algunos tabloides._

_No pensé que te interesaran las noticias amarillistas, querida Scraia – le dijo Scythe al ver lo que ella estaba leyendo._

_No es para mí, el paciente del cuarto 67 me pidió que buscará información sobre Terrence Greum Granchester... – de golpe Candy se detuvo al recordar que ese nombre ya lo había visto, pero Scythe se le adelanto_

_¿No es el nombre del actor hijo de Eleanor Baker y el fallecido duque de Granchester?_

_¿Qué? ¿Actor? ¿Tiene un familiar? – Candy tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza y casi se llevo a Scythe arrastrando para llegar rápido al hospital._

_Candy sabía que tenía que atender otros pacientes antes de poder ir al cuarto 67, así que trabajo muy rápido e inmediatamente fue a avisarle a Terry lo que había encontrado..._

_Señor Granchester... – lo llamó al notar que el cuarto estaba oscuro y pensó que estaba dormido._

_Señorita Scraia, ¿me ha traído noticias? – le contesto una voz en la profundidad._

_¿Por qué esta a oscuras? – preguntó avanzando a la ventana para abrir las cortinas._

_Ah, eso – lo dijo de forma natural – qué más da si de todas formas no puedo ver – se encogió de hombros – pero, no me ha contestado si me trae noticias._

_Sí... pero creo que no son buenas – Candy comenzó a leer el articulo del uno de los tabloides_

**TERRENCE DUQUE DE GRANCHESTER Y AFAMADO ACTOR, MUERE EN UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO**

El pasado 22 de septiembre el actor desaparecido Terrence Granchester murió al estrellarse contra un poste cuando manejaba con exceso de velocidad, su automóvil estallo minutos después del choque con los restos del actor.

Recordemos que hace más de 4 años, la noticia de que Terrence era el bastardo del duque de Granchester y Eleanor Baker impacto, un año más tarde el duque murió dejando como heredero de la fortuna y el título al Terrence, sin embargo después de la muerte de su prometida Susana Marlow, el actor desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Corrían los rumores de que estaba trabajando en una carpa en una ciudad de Italia, rumores que ahora conocemos como ciertos pues en ese país los policías identificaron su automóvil y confirmaron que Terrence Greum Granchester duque y actor murió.

La noticia devasto a la también actriz Eleonaor Baker, quien no ha dado entrevistas ni ha hablado al respecto. Pero la madrastra y los medios hermanos de Terrence ya están peleando la herencia.

_Candy se quedo callada esperando la reacción de Terry, pero este solo apretaba las sábanas con las manos, hasta que miro a Candy muy fijamente._

_Necesito pedirle otro favor _

_Si, con gusto se lo haré..._

_Quiero informarle a mi madre que estoy con vida, pero como ve no puedo escribir, ¿puede dictarle las líneas que quiero dirigir a mi madre?_

_Traeré papel y puma_

_Poco tiempo después Candy regreso, puso una silla a un costado de la cama de Terry y comenzó a escribir._

Eleanor:

Tanto tiempo sin tener noticias mías, debes estas devastada por mi supuesta muerte.

Madre, necesito pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, por mi huída, por mi estupidez. Sin embargo, esta será la última porque el accidente no me mató, pero si tuvo otras consecuencias: me quede ciego.

Tal vez, esta carta te parezca una broma, pero te diré algo para que creas en ella: Candy fue todo en mi vida. La amo y siempre lo haré.

Creo que eso es prueba suficiente, estoy en el hospital Romano en Italia.

Necesito hacer muchas cosas, en cuanto me recupere viajaré a Londres para dejarle el título a Josh y de la herencia de mi padre solo me quedare con la villa de Escocia, el dinero no me preocupa porque lo que gane como actor esta guardado en uno de los bancos del consorcio Andrey, pronto me comunicaré con Albert y te pido que lo visites para que no tome mi carta como una broma.

Con cariño y arrepentimiento, tu hijo Terry.

_¿Quiere que escriba la que le enviará a su amigo?_

_Si, prefiero mandar las dos al mismo tiempo._

Albert:

Querido amigo tanto tiempo, ¿no? Espero que ya estés mejor, después de la desaparición de... ella.

No morí en ese accidente, pude escapar antes de que el auto estallara y me encuentro estable en un hospital en Italia, pero estoy ciego.

Necesito que transfieras mi dinero a un banco de Italia, planeo renunciar al título y a la fortuna de los Granchester, mi madre te visitará pronto.

Albert, ¿qué sabes de ella? Estoy desesperado, quiero saber todo lo que tú conoces.

Terry

_Las mandaré en seguida – le dijo Candy a Terry saliendo de la habitación._

_Una semana después, dos telegramas llegaban al hospital Romano._

_Buenos días, señor Granchester – saludo la rubia al entrar a la habitación._

_Buenos días _

_Han llegado dos telegramas para usted_

_Léalos para mí, por favor – a Candy le sorprendió que Terry no se inmutara por la noticia._

Hijo:

Qué gusto saber que sigues con vida. Ya hable con el señor Andrey. Viajaré con él a Londres.

Terry:

Sabía que no podías estar muerto. Haré la transferencia enseguida. Te veré en Londres.

_Candy le dio ambos papeles y miró la habitación, estaba muy desordenada._

_¿Tuvo una guerra? – preguntó divertida_

_Muy graciosa, señorita Scraia, pero si estuviera ciega sabría lo difícil que es llegar al baño – le contesto de manera sarcástica._

_Usted es el único culpable porque no asiste a la rehabilitación._

_No deseo que nadie me miré con lastima o tengan compasión de mí porque no puedo ver. Eso es algo que no viviré de nuevo..._

_Le parece si lo ayudo con eso..._

_¿A qué se refiere?_

_¿Usted era actor, cierto?_

_¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

_Que usaremos su buena memoria_

_¿Para qué?_

_¿Va a interrogarme por cada cosa que diga? – le dijo cruzando los brazos – por favor, levántese de la cama._

_El método de Candy consistía en que Terry recordará cuántos pasos debía dar para llegar a la ventana, o al tocador, tanto al frente como a los lados._

_**Tú me salvaste del infierno**_

_**Volví a nacer**_

_**Cuando no creía en nada**_

_**Volví a creer**_

_**Sanarás mi pesar**_

_**Tu amor lo va a vencer**_

_**Me salvaste del infierno**_

_Los días pasaban y Terry se decidió a salir al jardín del pequeño hospital, él guiaba a Candy a la banca donde siempre se sentaban y ella le leía poesía y él la ayudaba a entenderla._

_Terry se sentía tan bien e compañía de Candy, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella._

_Scraia – le dijo un día que habían ido a pasear – háblame de ti – desde hacía tiempo ellos comenzaron a tutearse de forma natural._

_No hay mucho que contar Terrence – dijo dando un suspiro_

_¿A que te refieres?_

_Hace poco más de dos año, perdí la memoria. Scythe me encontró afuera de una casa, la cual más tarde se descubrió que era un prostibulo, así que supongo que esa era mi "profesión" porque también me dijo que estaba vestida como ellas – Terry no podía creer lo que ella decía y Candy no entendía por qué le estaba contando todo eso, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, una semana atrás Scythe le dijo que iría a Chicago para tomar un curso especial y ella se había quedado sin su confidente – Tengo un tumor en el cerebro, el cual me matara pronto..._

_¿Por qué no te operas? – preguntó desconcertado – eso fue lo que hicieron para salvarme la vida, ¿no?_

_Sí... pero tu operación se ha llevado más veces acabo y la mía es complicada y muy peligrosa... solo se han visto dos casos similares y solo una resulto bien, sé que es absurdo, pero deseo vivir más. Además... – dudó_

_¿Además? – Terry la invitó a seguir hablando_

_Tengo la oportunidad de hacer una nueva vida, tal vez sea corta, pero nueva al fin y al cabo. ¿A quién no le gustaría olvidar los malos momentos y las tristezas? – Candy recordó sus tormentosos sueños - ¿Sabes? He tenido sueños, Scythe dijo que eran lagunas de mi pasado, pero todo lo que he visto es horrible, creo que en mi otra vida no fui muy feliz... _

_Pero también debiste tener momentos alegres_

_Tal vez... pero no he visto ninguno, así que creo que fueron muy limitados – Terry noto la incomodidad de Scraia en su voz y decidió cambiar el tema._

_Scraia, tú me has visto y sabes que soy extremadamente apuesto y seguramente te has enamorado de mí– Candy no pudo evitar un sonrojo que escondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, era cierto a Candy le gustaba mucho Terry – pero yo no sé cómo eres..._

_¡Presumido!, pero esta bien, trataré de describirme. Soy de tez blanca, demasiado diría yo, tengo los ojos muy verdes, una pequeña nariz, una boca también pequeña compuesta por dos delgados y rojos labios – las pecas de su rostro habían desaparecido casi por completo, así que decidió no mencionarlas – y mi cabello es rubio y lacio, me llega a la mitad de la espalda – cuando Steve secuestro a Candy hizo que se alaciara el cabello y se lo cortara para darle un aspecto aún más maduro._

_Seguramente eres muy bella – Terry había quedado impactado con la descripción de Candy _si me hubieras dicho que tenías pecas y que tu cabello es ondulado y largo, pensaría que los fantasmas existen.

_**Alterando mis sentidos**_

_**No recuerdo que es reír**_

_**No soy el mismo**_

_**Deprimido**_

_**Confundido**_

_**No quedan ganas de vivir**_

_**Por qué Dios mío**_

_Terry partiría en dos semanas más a Londres para encontrarse con su madre y con Albert._

_¿No crees que es muy peligroso viajar solo, Terrence? – Candy estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Terry y su inminente viaje la tenía muy nerviosa y preocupada._

_Tal vez... creo que contrataré una enfermera..._

Ojalá me pidieras que te acompañará _pensaba la rubia_

_Scraia..._

_Dime..._

_Bueno... – Terry dudó – como tú dices, podría ser muy peligroso y... - _¿Cómo te pido que me acompañes?_ – tal vez no pueda encontrar a alguien a tiempo y yo me preguntaba si... – ambos estaban en un pequeño puente, debajo de este había un lago, apretando fuertemente el barandal, nerviosos - ¿puedes venir conmigo?_

_Sí... – Candy respondió inmediatamente y dio un pequeño brinco, como respuesta obtuvo una risa, haciendo que se apenara por su comportamiento tan obvio._

_Después ambos prepararon todo para su viaje, sin saber que ahí encontrarían verdades, tristezas y ¿alegría?_

_Un día antes de partir, mientras Candy leía un poema para Terry, él le hizo una petición muy inusual: que lo llevará a una Iglesia..._

Candy, siempre te recordaré como mi primer amor, pero estoy seguro que no te gustaría que me encerrara en un mundo de egoísmo y soledad. Voy a vivir por ambos, seré feliz por ambos. Cuídame desde donde quiera que estés y recuerda que siempre te amaré con todo mi ser... Hoy una nueva vida comienza y la aprovecharé, dejaré los errores del pasado atrás y me enfocaré en el presente.

_Tenía que cumplir su promesa, amaría a Candy en silencio, tenía que comenzar a luchar, a su manera, solo por amor a ella y por respeto a sí mismo._

_**Tú me salvaste del infierno**_

_**Volví a nacer**_

_**Cuando no creía en nada**_

_**Volví a creer**_

_**Sanarás mi pesar**_

_**Tu amor lo va a vencer**_

_**Me salvaste del infierno**_

 Fin Flash Back 

Continuará...

Nota: Esta parte se enfoca en narrar el pasado de Candy

CAPÍTULO 3: TÚ ME SALVASTE

_**Parte 2**_

_El viaje había sido bastante tranquilo y, aunque ninguno de los dos hablo demasiado, ninguno se sintió incómodo con el silencio, al contrario Candy y Terry agradecieron internamente ese momento, para disfrutar de la compañía de alguien... un amigo..._

_Al llegar a Londres se dirigieron a un Hotel , Terry dejo a Candy en su habitación para que descansará, en ella Candy tomo un baño y se recostó en la cama _¿Qué suerte me reservará Londres? _Pensó. Experimentaba cierto temor al sentirse en la gran ciudad en donde probablemente viviría un largo tiempo._

_A la mañana siguiente, Terry recibió un telegrama de su madre avisándole que el barco se retrasaría dos días debido a un desvió._

_Por lo tanto, decidió llevar a Candy a pasear por la ciudad de la niebla..._

_Terry llevo a Candy a ver los museos, los grandes parques llenos de frescura, de verdor... y silencio, en donde piaban los pájaros._

_Pasaron largo rato en uno de los parques viendo a los pintores ambulantes, el cual estaba acompañado de un perro muy inquieto, que sostenía una canastilla en la boca, en donde dejaban alguna moneda a cambió de cualquier dibujo. _

_Candy convenció a Terry de comprar uno, donde estuvieran ellos dos juntos... _Esta será la única manera de tenerte junto a mí... toda la vida _pensó la rubia._

_También pasaron por las calles elegantes: Bond Street y Regent Street, donde abundaban mujeres bonitas, elegantes, en pocas palabras esas partes eran dominadas por mujeres preciosas, rubias, morenas con tocados vaporosos._

_Candy se sintió poca cosa en comparación con esas mujeres hermosas, porque ella estaba vestida de forma muy humilde..._

_Ese día, Candy se acostó pasada la media noche._

_Al día siguiente, Candy se asomo por la ventana, vio con gran pesar que seguía lloviendo, razón por la cual el día anterior tuvieron que regresar al hotel cuando apenas empezaba a anochecer, pero se tranquilizó porque un intante después cesó de llover, se levantaron las nubes y el cielo quedó puro y sereno._

_Se arreglo e inmediatamente fue a la habitación de Terry, donde la esperaba con el desayuno listo._

_Terrence... – comenzó la rubia _

_Dime Scraia_

_Pues... – Candy se moría de la pena, pero tenía que pedírselo porque tal vez Terry deseara vivir con su madre y ella tendría que regresar a Italia con un enorme vació, la noche anterior estuvo pensando y tome la decisión de que aprovecharía cada segundo que estuviera con Terry – me gustaría pedirte un favor... – Terry levantó la cara, a pesar de estar ciego, él abría sus ojos, Candy sabía que él no podía verla, pero en ese momento sintió los penetrantes ojos del joven - ¿podríamos ir a un día de campo?_

_... – Terry lo pensó detenidamente _¿Un día de campo? Eso fue algo que le prometí a la pecosa, y sólo con ella quiero ir... No, no Terrence, recuerda que prometiste olvidar el pasado_ – Por supuesto que sí, Scraia._

_¿En serio?_

_Sí – dijo sonriendo, _¡Qué sonrisa más cálida! _Pensó Candy._

_El tiempo estaba hermoso, el cielo gris perla, azulado, con algunas nubes blancas en el horizonte; a ratos caían gotas de lluvia y la tierra exhalaba un hálito de frescura. Atravesaron prados verdes surcados por constelaciones de flores; y se sentaron en unas piedras para descansar un poco, después fueron a un estanque sombrado por árboles, se sentaron sobre el césped; el sol, un sol pálido, brillaba y caía en manchas amarillas sobre el suelo._

_Después de almorzar, estuvieron contemplando el paisaje..._

_Scraia... – dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio._

_Dime Terrance..._

_Llevamos mucho tiempo callados, ¿te incomoda?_

_Es raro... – dijo Candy cerrando los ojos – pero tengo una sensación de dejavú, pensarás que estoy loca, pero siento como si nos comunicáramos sin palabras... solo con nuestra presencia... – la rubia miro a Terry - ¿crees que eso sea posible?_

_Mmm... - Terry subió sus manos a su barbilla, a Candy le encanto el gesto de seriedad que tenía en su cara – antes te hubiera dicho que eso era imposible porque no eres... ella, pero ahora... – Una ligera brisa hizo que ambos cerraran sus ojos disfrutando de esa caricia de la naturaleza._

_¿Pero ahora? – Candy retomo la conversación, al notar que su acompañante ya no continuó._

_Creo que es algo que te une con las personas que más te importan... – Candy sintió muchas ganas de llorar de felicidad y abrazarlo, demostrándole todo lo que su corazón ocultaba, pero a veces las ganas no son suficientes para vencer las inseguridades..._

_Ha comenzado el atardecer, Terrance_

_Por favor, Scraia, descríbelo para mí_

_Pero Terrence, yo no puedo hacer eso_

_Si puedes, hazlo como en los poemas – Candy noto la desesperación en la voz de Terry e hizo el intento de describirlo como ella lo estaba viendo y... sintiendo._

_El cielo, es de un azul muy pálido, se extiende sonriente por encima de las laderas verdes que se engalanan con guirnaldas; las laderas, llenas de hierba; con el toque de los últimos rayos del sol, brillan las flores silvestres. Del estanque se levantan nieblas ligeras, que van flotando en la atmósfera; y el cielo gris azulado se llena de nubes de color rosa y anaranjado... la tarde muere y una estrella comienza a templar en el crepúsculo_

_Gracias, Scraia... – su cara se torno seria y triste._

_¿Sucede algo Terrence? _

_No – en eso Terry se levanto del césped tan rápido que tropezó con una de las raíces del árbol, Candy se movió rápido y lo abrazo para caer debajo de él, sus rostros estaban muy juntos, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Terry noto que su mano estaba sobre algo suave, y un pequeño grito de Candy lo hizo retirarla inmediatamente de ese lugar, el joven se levantó y ayudo a la rubia, Terry ya no podía más tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos. _Tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente, pero tu presencia es como la de ella, eres alegre y vivaz, aunque no puedo verte te siento... mirándome con ternura, Scraia... discúlpame... _En ese momento Terry beso a Candy, él no supo cómo, pero encontró los labios de Candy, esta se tenso y el joven lo noto, así que la beso con ternura, la tomo por la cintura y Candy aprovecho que Terry soltó sus manos para subirlas al cuello del castaño, se besaron dulce y tiernamente durante varios minutos, subiendo a las nubes y tocando las estrellas, ese beso estaba cargado de deseo, de confianza, de entrega, de generosidad, un autentico beso de... amor. El aire comenzó a ser insuficiente y renuentes se separaron..._

_Terry - _¿Terry? ¿Me llamó Terry? _pensó el joven, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del tono de voz de la rubia _¡Es como el de ella! ¡Imposible! Pero... son demasiadas coincidencias... ¿y si es... ella? No, no, tengo que hablar con Albert y dejar esta paranoia, estoy empezando una nueva vida y quiero que Scraia este a mi lado, yo hice esa promesa... _–_ _Terry ¿me escuchas?_

_Perdón, estaba distraído_

_Yo... sólo quiero decirte que... ¡te... te... AMO!_

_¿Amor? ¿Cómo sabes que no estas confundida?_

_Porque pude contestar cuatro simples preguntas_

_¿Preguntas? – dijo Terry alzando una ceja_

_Sí, Scythe me dijo que cuando amas a alguien se formulas 4 preguntas y si las contestas sabrás que amas a alguien_

_La primera que me hice fue: ¿qué has hecho conmigo? Esa era una interrogante que me había estado persiguiendo días atrás, pero que me invadió el día que me dijiste que te irías de Italia, algo estaba naciendo en mí y ese algo era amor..._

_¿Y la segunda? – preguntó Terry interesado._

_¿Por qué te pienso de día y te sueño de noche? ¿Sabes? Se dice que las mujeres podemos realizar más cosas al mismo tiempo, no sé si sea verdad, no sé si yo pueda pensar en dos cosas en un mismo momento, pero tú estas presente en mi en cada respiración, durante cada latido y el simple hecho de pensarte me llena de felicidad, y te extraño cuando no te veo._

_Eso no es amor, es necesidad – dijo Terry dolido de que Candy solo lo viera como un sustituto de la soledad._

_Terry, yo te necesito, pero no para que me hagas compañía, eso es egoísta – dijo un poco molesta de que él dudará de sus sentimiento – si no porque quiero estar segura de que no te falta nada, quiero saber si algo te molesta... y si eres feliz. Me siento incómoda porque no tengo la certeza de cómo estarás, la respuesta a la segunda pregunta es porque necesito saber de ti..._

_¿Qué siento por ti? Es la tercera pregunta, antes de ti tenía muchas dudas, aún cuando no puedo quejarme de lo que he vivido los últimos dos años, no tenía la seguridad de haber tomado las decisiones correcta, es decir, quedarme en Italia y no operarme, pero el conocerte a ti ha sido la respuesta que esperaba... ahora sé que esas decisiones fueron las mejores porque prepararon el camino para conocerte... para enamorarme... para amarte... y por último la cuarta pregunta ¿Tú eres la respuesta de mi vida? Sí, eres el hombre que amo, que amaré toda mi vida y aún después de lla lo seguiré haciendo... eres mis sueños hechos realidad, eres la libertad, eres el sentido de mi vida... lo mejor que me ha pasado..._

_**Gracias por llegar a mí**_

_**Gracias por estar aquí**_

_**Yo juré que era mi fin**_

_**Gracias por amarme así**_

_**Gracias por estar aquí**_

_**No sé qué haría sin ti**_

_Scraia – dijo Terry, admirado... sí, admirado por la fluidez en que Candy hablaba de sus sentimientos. _Querida Scraia, yo también siento lo mismo que tú, pero tengo miedo... miedo de perderte... he tenido demasiadas perdidas... y el solo hecho de imaginarme sin ti me hace hundirme en una tristeza tan grande que me congela el alma y me detiene el corazón, absorbiendo mis esperanzas y mis ganas de vivir... Me amas y eso me hace muy feliz, pero sé que pronto, por un hecho de la vida, tendré que dejarte ir para siempre y eso me destrozaría porque eres la persona más importante para mí... y sin ti simplemente dejaría de existir, una vez más...

_Terry... la vida no es para siempre – dijo de pronto Candy, adivinando los pensamientos de Terry, ese lazo invisible que los unía hizo que ella escuchará internamente los pensamientos de su amado – no podré estar a tu lado por siempre, pero estoy aquí... ahora... Terry sé que estas dolido, sé que has sufrido, por favor confía en mis palabras... y si estas no son suficientes mis acciones también demostrarán lo que siento – por respuesta, Candy recibió un abrazo un tierno beso, ambos se quedaron así, abrazados, hasta que la última estrella desapareció del cielo..._

_**Tú me salvaste del infierno**_

_**Volví a nacer**_

_**Cuando no creía en nadie**_

_**Me hiciste creer**_

_**Sanarás mi pesar**_

_**Tu amor lo va a vencer**_

_**Me salvaste del infierno**_

_**Solo tú puedes salvarme**_

_El domingo era un día espléndido; el cielo estaba por excepción azul, las calles iluminadas por el sol._

_Scraia – la llamo Terry mientras ambos tomaban el desayuno._

_¿Si?_

_No entiendo por qué no quieres acompañarme a ver a mi madre y a mi amigo – le dijo con tono un poco molesto y severo._

_Pero Terrence – Candy no le podía decir que era porque se sentiría como una intrusa, tal y como se sintió cuando visitaron Bond Street y Regent Street, _¿Qué voy a hacer entre un banquero y una bella y famosa actriz? _se cuestionaba la ojiverde, con Terry se sentía cómoda porque él no podía ver la forma tan humilde en que ella vestía, pero la señora Baker y el señor Andry eran personas de otro mundo, un mundo al que ella no pertenecía – es mejor que te reúnas con tu madre y con tu amigo a solas, después de todo, hace muchos años que no los ves – Candy no encontró una mejor excusa y sabía que Terry no desistiría tan fácilmente._

_No me convences Scraia, y sé que me estas mintiendo – Candy casi expele el café que acababa de beber, ¿cómo sabía Terry que ella le mentía? – Cuando estas nerviosa – dijo Terry adivinando sus pensamientos – o mientes, empiezas a mover tus pies de arriba abajo y se escuchan los golpes en el piso – Candy no lo había notado nunca, al parecer el oído de Terry se estaba agudizando – Quiero que mi madre y mi mejor amigo te conozcan... quiero formalizar nuestra relación – Candy se sonrojó._

_Te diré la verdad, Terry... – dijo derrotada – como sabes yo trabajaba como enfermera en un pequeño hospital y no ganaba mucho dinero... pues... – qué difícil era decirlo, Candy notó que Terry levantó la ceja , clara señal de impaciencia – no tengo ropa elegante, ni bonita, y me sentiría muy mal entre tu madre y el señor Andry. – Candy miro a Terry, él permaneció callado e inexpresivo, hasta que..._

_Jajajajajajajajaja - Terry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas - ¿esa es la única razón, señorita vanidosa?_

_No te rías, Terry, además yo no soy vanidosa, es solo que estoy segura que ustedes querrán ir a un elegante restaurante y ese tipo de extravagancias que hacen las personas ricas._

_No – le dijo mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro – Albert y Eleanor son personas muy sencillas, pero si la ropa es un pretexto, muy malo por ciento, para que no me acompañes, entonces iremos de compras._

_Pero... – Terry ya se había levantado y para que ella no objetara nada la beso._

_Pasaron tres horas comprando ropa para Candy, aunque la primavera estaba ya muy avanzada, el clima seguía estando muy frío. Después se dirigieron al hotel Clyde, donde se encontrarían con Albert y Eleanor..._

_¡Buenas tardes! – dijo Terry, pero no obtuvo una respuesta igual_

_¡Esto no puede ser posible! – dijo Eleanor al borde de un ataque_

_¡Eres Candy! – exclamó Albert abrazando a la rubia, quien lo miraba sorprendida y asustada._

_¿¡Candy!? ¿Dónde? – preguntó Terry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora._

Continuará...

CAPÍTULO 4: MI VERDADERO YO

"A veces para los humanos las mentiras son importantes... y si es una mentira que le dará valor y deseos de vivir a alguien... entonces incluso se convierte en realidad"

**Manga de Beta X**

_Tengo que darme prisa para recoger a Odye, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada _pensaba Terry, mientras se vestía con rapidez.

_Odye... Odye..._

 Flash Back 

_Candy miró al rubio que la tenía abrazada y recordó los ojos de Scythe, esos ojos azul celeste que hicieron que ella confiara en él... ahora la miraban unos ojos similares con preocupación, alegría... y muchos otros sentimientos que no supo descifrar..._

_Una nueva lluvia de flechazos cruzaron por su cabeza provocando que se desmayara._

_¿Candy? – dijo Albert al sentir el peso de Candy entre sus brazos._

_Se ha desmayado – contestó Eleanor – llevémosla a mi habitación._

_¡Un momento! – gritó Terry – Scraia, qué esta pasando – trato de dirigirse a su acompañante, pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Scraia?_

_Terry... – lo abrazo Eleanor para tranquilizarlo y guiarlo a la habitación._

_La habitación de Eleanor era espaciosa y de muy buen gusto, cuando Albert dejó a Candy sobre la cama, los tres se dirigieron a una pequeña sala donde tomarían un poco de té para tranquilizarse._

_Quiero que me expliquen qué esta pasando, dónde esta Candy y por qué Scraia no esta aquí – demando, un muy alterado, Terry_

_Terry... – dijo Albert pausadamente, preguntándose qué sería mejor para Terry, decirle sin rodeos que Scraia era en realidad Candy o contarle lo que había sido la vida de Candy desde que se separaron._

_Dime la verdad, Albert..._

_Terry, por favor – suplico Eleanor, conociendo el carácter explosivo de su hijo._

_Albert, estoy desesperado..._

_Terry, te diré la verdad, pero antes quiero que me digas qué paso contigo._

_Eso es sucio y vil chantaje, pero esta bien – dijo el ojiazul – Cuando vi a Candy rehaciendo su vida en esa clínica, decidí seguir su consejo y tratar de ser feliz. Durante un año, trabaje duramente para ganarme un lugar nuevamente en la compañía teatral; cuando al fin lo logre, le pedí a Susana que se casará conmigo. Desafortunadamente, la madre de ella lo hizo público, yo estaba un poco molesto e inseguro por mi inminente boda y tomé de nuevo, Susana lo notó y una semana antes de la ceremonia, ella se... – a Terry se le cortó la voz – suicidó... 3 semanas después recibí tu telegrama, informándome sobre la desaparición de Candy, ¡Albert, eso nunca te lo perdonaré!_

_Lo sé, lo siento – dijo Albert con la cabeza baja – sé que debí informarte inmediatamente, pero te conozco muy bien y, sé que hubieras sido capaz de detener tu boda y eso no era justo para esa joven..._

_¡JUSTICIA! Ella nunca pensó en mí, no debí dejar que Candy se fuera esa noche, no debí... – dijo Terry con lágrimas en los ojos y golpeando la mesa – Candy llevaba 5 meses desaparecida y mis deseos eran buscarla en el fin del mundo, pero una carta de mi padre me lo impidió, el duque estaba enfermo y quería verme, durante un par de meses bebí mucho más, hasta que decidí que iría a Londres; los siguientes 6 meses estuve con él, mi padre me convenció para que aceptará el ducado, lo hice por su salud, pero el duque me conocía bien y en su testamento dejo estipulado que si yo cedía el título a Josh, él tendría que consultar las decisiones importantes conmigo. Durante un año y medio estuve en la villa de Escocia, bebiendo. Cuando no soporté más a los periodistas, me fui de Escocia, recorrí muchas ciudades y cuando estuve en Italia mi naturaleza me traicionó y entre a trabajar en una carpa ambulante. Casi año y medio más, lo único que hice fue eso: beber, hacer estupideces, beber, dormir y beber. Una noche me di cuenta que yo era objeto de lastima y quería retomar mi vida, pero el accidente me lo impidió. Lo demás es historia, estuve durante 3 meses en el hospital Romano, me enamoré de Scraia y pronto la haré mi esposa... pero ahora la aparición de Candy me deja indeciso – Terry terminó de hablar dejando a una Eleanor hecha un mar de lágrimas y a un Albert impactado, pero había otra persona llorando y tratando de que sus sollozos no atrajeran la atención de los demás. _

_Ahora me toca hablar a mí – dijo Albert levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana – Candy siguió su vida, por gratitud a mí siguió siendo una Andry, pero continuó su trabajo como enfermera y también atendía el Hogar de Pony, durante un año su vida fue tranquila; yo sospechaba que aún te amaba y que tu sombra jamás dejaría que se enamorara de alguien más, pero cuando sus madres, Archie, Anie o incluso yo, Candy se protegía con una barrera de evasión que jamás pudimos traspasar... El día que el anuncio de tu boda salió publicado yo hice toda para que Candy no lo leyera, pero al parecer Elisa le mando el periódico. Después de eso, no supimos más de ella... – al escuchar eso Terry sintió que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros – En su departamento encontramos un cuchillo ensangrentado y algunas vendas – en ese momento la observadora miro su mano izquierda, donde tenía una cicatriz en forma de "H"_

_¿¡Qué!? – se sorprendió Eleanor._

_Ella... ¿trato de suicido también? – preguntó Terry asustado _¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué no fuiste feliz? Es que ¿acaso tú también viviste solo para los demás y no para ti misma? Candy... Candy, no debí dejarte ir esa noche, todo esto es mi culpa _pensaba Terry._

_No, ella estaba deprimida y por eso se lastimo físicamente, pero ella no intentó quitarse la vida. Como enfermera, ella hubiera usado otro método._

_Por favor, es Candy de quien hablamos – interrumpió Eleanor – Candy sería incapaz de suicidarse._

_Albert, continúa..._

_Durante dos años la buscamos desesperadamente, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, poco después nos llegaron noticias de que ella había estado en Londres, yo sabía que tú estabas con el duque, así que deducimos que se habían encontrado. Pero esa teoría fue desvanecida al recibir los documentos de Candy... – a Albert le costaba trabajo contar esta parte y tomo un poco de té – El investigador que contraté me dijo que Candy había sido secuestrada y obligada a trabajar en un prostibulo_

_¿¡Prostibulo!? – repitieron ambos ojiazules_

_Sí, el señor Hiro me informó que contacto a una de las jovencitas que también trabajaba en ese lugar, su nombre es Yori, fui hasta Londres para encontrar me con ella y hablar personalmente. Yori confirmó que Candy estuvo trabajando con ellas, también me hablo de una niña a la que Candy protegía, Scraia..._

_¿¡Scraia!? Ese no es un nombre común... Entonces ¿mis sospechas son ciertas? – Terry pensó en voz alta._

_Cuáles sospechas hijo... – preguntó su madre._

_Te las diré en cuanto Albert terminé, madre_

_Yori también me contó que la primera noche que Scraia trabajaría, Candy le rogó a Steve, el nombre del secuestrador, que no la llevará, como respuesta recibió una golpiza que casi la mata, por lo tanto se quedo en la "casa" cuando ellas regresaron no encontraron señales de Candy y tampoco los documentos de Scraia. Candy volvió a desaparecer, y desde entonces no sabemos si sigue con vida... hasta ahora... Terry... – el rubio miró al castaño - Scraia... es... Candy._

_Scraia no tiene pasado, es decir, ella perdió la memoria porque recibió un golpe muy fuerte, pero eso no es todo, ella... morirá en un par de años._

_¿Cómo? – pregunto Albert._

_Ese golpe formo un coagulo de sangre en su cerebro, ella decidió no operarse porque era muy arriesgado. Scraia... digo Candy, quiere una nueva vida, hace algunos meses me dijo que tenía recuerdos borrosos y confusos de su pasado, pero que eran muy tristes, Candy quiere una nueva vida, quiere ser feliz... yo le prometí que así sería – la expresión de Terry era seria – Algo en mi corazón me decía que la presencia de Scraia era muy parecida a la de Candy, pero me negué a creer que el destino nos estaba dando una última oportunidad para ser felices... Albert, madre, no le digan nada_

_Pero Terry, ella tiene derecho a saber cómo fue su vida, estar con las personas que la aman._

_Señora Baker, estoy de acuerdo con Terry, haremos lo que tú digas..._

_Gracias Albert_

_Mientras los ocupantes de la sala continuaban hablando, la espía se dirigía a la cama pensando _Mi verdadero nombre es Candy, ¿quiénes serán Archie, Anie, Elisa? Tal vez ellos eran mi familia, y el señor Andry ¿por qué se preocupa tanto por mí? ¿Qué relación teníamos? Estoy tan confundida, pero Terry ¿me ama como Scraia o como Candy? No, no Scraia, Terry les pidió que no te dijeran nada, eso quiere decir ¿que me ama más como Scraia? Él quiere una nueva vida para mí, quiere llenarla de momentos felices... no le diré que escuché la verdad... seguiré siendo Scraia, pero trataré de acercarme a las personas que estuvieron a mi lado en el pasado.

_Candy volvió a la cama y fingió estar dormida por si Terry iba a verla_, _cosa que ocurrió 2 horas más tarde._

_Scraia... despierta – la llamó Terry acariciando su mejilla, Candy se había quedado dormida en realidad – Scraia..._

_Mmmm – se movió inquieta la rubia - ¿Terry, qué paso?_

_Te desmayaste, estas en la habitación de mi madre. Vine por ti para ir a cenar, no has comido nada desde la mañana._

_Terry – lo abrazó, llorando como una niña pequeña – nunca me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? Yo te amo demasiado y quiero estar el resto de mis días a tu lado, por siempre..._

_¿Scraia, qué pasa? – preguntó Terry, pero no insistió más al no recibir respuesta, solo la abrazo con cariño y ternura, dándole a entender con esa caricia que la protegería contra todo aquello que quisiera hacerle daño..._

_Minutos después ambos salieron para reunirse con Albert y Eleanor, los cuatro fueron a cenar, Candy miraba discretamente a Albert, pensando que tal vez eran hermanos porque se parecían mucho._

_Señor Andry, puedo hacerle una pregunta – se atrevió Candy._

_Llámame Albert, y pregúntame lo que quieras._

_¿Cómo es su familia?_

_Mmmm... – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Albert _Candy, ¿te acordaras de mí? – _Mi núcleo familiar esta compuesto por mi sobrino, Archie, su esposa, Anie, y mis sobrinos, los mellizos Ikue y Eclai_r, _también tengo contacto_ con _mis otros sobrinos que son muy desagradables, Elisa y Niel, mi tía, Elroy Andry y mi prometida Lyndi._

_¿No tiene hermanos? – preguntó Candy con el corazón en la mano._

_Sí, tenía una hermana... más bien dos – dijo Albert y Candy quedo satisfecha con esa respuesta – pero ambas murieron – Terry les había pedido que continuaran comportándose como si en realidad Candy hubiera muerto, el ojiazul no quería alterar a Candy, Albert y Eleanor aceptaron_.

_Albert, ¿te vas a casar? – preguntó entusiasmado Terry, jamás le había visto interés en una chica._

_Sí – contesto un poco apenado – ella es una gran amiga, la conocí en Londres, cuando vine por lo de... ella, es psicóloga y gracias a su ayuda Yori hablo conmigo. Mantuvimos contacto por cartas y cuando ella me dijo que iría a Florida para visitar a unos familiares, le pedí que nos viéramos de nuevo; desde entonces salimos juntos..._

_¿Qué ha sido de los Legan? – preguntó Terry, recordando por qué se había separado de Candy en un principio._

_Elisa se caso con un hombre mucho mayor que la controla mucho, pero ella dice estar feliz porque su esposo es un hombre importante, lo cual le da mucho status en la sociedad, Niel vive con sus padres, no creo que ninguna mujer lo soporte como su madre – ante el comentario ambos caballeros rieron como en los viejos tiempo. _

_La conversación continuó, Candy miro a Terry muy contento, _El señor Albert y la señora Eleanor son personas muy importantes para Terry, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión tan relajada y despreocupada, amor, gracias por dejarme entrar a tu mundo, por compartir estos momentos conmigo...

_Cuando les llevaron la cuenta Terry y Albert tuvieron un encuentro, poniendo sus manos derechas en la mesa y probando quién tenía más fuerza, Albert ganó y pago la cuenta. Pero antes de Terry pidió "algo muy especial"._

_Aquí esta su orden, señor Granchester – le dijo el mesero._

_Gracias_

_¿Un pastel? - preguntó Eleanor – Terry, ¿no crees que es demasiado?_

_Observa bien Eleanor, tú también querida Scraia – _En el fondo sigues siendo Candy, sé que la sorpresa te encantara, _pensaba Terry._

_El pastel era de chocolate, y sobre él tenía letras escritas y una pequeña rosa roja, el mensaje era "Scraia, cásate conmigo" sobre la rosa estaba un pequeño anillo con un diamante en forma de rosa._

Continuará...

CAPÍTULO 5: EL FIN DEL SUEÑO

NOTA: Este capítulo contiene una escena no apta para menores de edad o con criterio no formado, por favor, si no te gustan este tipo de escenas abstente de leerlo.

_¡Terry! – exclamó Candy, poniendo ambas manos en su boca, Terry tomo el anillo, lo limpió con una servilleta, y a continuación hizo algo que ninguno de sus acompañantes se esperaba: se arrodilló, tomo la mano de Candy y con la voz más dulce dijo:_

_Scraia, ¿quieres que este amor sea eterno?, ¿quieres dejar que te haga feliz?, ¿quieres ser completamente mía como yo lo soy desde que nos conocimos? – Terry se refería a cuando se conocieron el en Mauritania - ¿quieres ser mi esposa? – dijo finalmente, Candy lo miro, era una mirada llena de amor, de agradecimiento y de profunda alegría_

_Sí, Terry quiero ser tu esposa – Terry, sin soltar la mano de Candy se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo, el mundo desapreció, ambos dejaron de escuchar , dejaron de existir en el mundo, para estar en el suyo, donde eran felices y eternos..._

**A veces pasa que tu mirada  
traduce más de mil palabras a la vez.  
Palabras que recuerdan momentos que ya viviste ayer.  
Qué le vas a hacer, así es el amor conmigo amiga.**

_Candy quería compartir ese momento con las personas que formaron parte del pasado, que inútilmente trataba de recordar. Eleanor debía volver lo antes posible a América y con ella regresarían Candy, Terry y Albert._

_El viaje fue largo y casado para Candy, quien todo el trayecto estuvo en su camarote. Al llegar al puerto de Nueva York, los esperaban Archie y Annie, antes de volver Albert les escribió una carta contándoles con detalle lo qué había pasado con Candy. _

_Annie estaba ansiosa por ver a la rubia, se sentía feliz de que al fin Candy encontrara la felicidad que tanto se merecía, pero también estaba triste y preocupada, Candy moriría en unos años más, sería un golpe muy duro para todos vivir de nuevo esa triste despedida._

_Archie, no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, para él, Terry era el responsable de toda la desdicha de Candy, su huída y todo aquello que vivió en Londres, algo que estaba seguro era deprimente para su amiga, aún si no lo recordaba, él nunca lo olvidaría._

_La tía abuela Elroy, respetaba las decisiones de Candy, aprendió a convivir con ella el poco tiempo que la rubia ocupaba visitando la mansión de las rosas, fue en esos momentos cuando comprendió por qué Archie, Stear y Anthony la querían tanto, a pesar de todas sus desgracias, ella siempre ayudaba a quien más lo necesitara, para Elroy Andrey era admirable. Le dolió la supuesta muerte, y lloró lamentándose por no haberle pedido una disculpa por todo lo malo que le hizo._

_Cuando Archie le contó lo sucedido, decidió, muy a pesar de los Leegan, organizarle una fiesta de compromiso, Archie le explico que Candy no los recordaba, pero ella lo convenció diciéndole que todos ellos eran amigos de Terry. No muy persuadido Archie aceptó, además él sería el encargado de explicarle todo a Terry._

_Cuando bajaron del barco, Albert sonrió al ver a su sobrino. Con paso lento los cuatro se dirigieron a dónde estaban ellos. _

_¡Bienvenidos! – dijo Annie con una sonrisa discreta, moría por abrazar a su amiga, pero un gesto en la cara de Archie se lo impidió._

_Gracias – contestaron los cuatro._

_Archie, Annie, les presentó a la señorita Scraia Yuzaki – dijo refiriéndose a Candy – Scraia, él es mi sobrino Archibald Cornwell y su esposa Annie _

_Es un gusto conocer ala familia del señor Albert – contesto Candy mientras Archie le daba un ligero beso en la mano y Annie con un movimiento de cabeza._

_Granchester – dijo Archie – necesito hablar contigo._

_Cornwell – le contestó Terry dándole la mano que el chico acepto._

_Por cierto, señora Eleanor – interrumpió Albert al ver la mirada de ambos jóvenes – mi sobrino Archie es un devoto admirado de usted – Archie miró bien a la bella mujer y sonrió._

_Me da gusto conocer a un gran admirador, señor Cornwell._

_El gusto es mío, señora Baker – saludo Archie con el mismo gesto que tuvo con Candy._

_Será mejor que nos vallamos – propuso Annie - ¿Terrence piensa quedarse donde su madre?_

_Sí, pero Scraia se quedará con los Andrey – dijo de mala gana – la fiesta de compromiso será en dos semanas y la boda en un mes._

_Eso es muy poco tiempo, Terrence - dijo Annie alarmada_

_Queremos algo muy sencillo – contestó Candy tranquilamente._

_No será bueno para tu reputación Granchester – objetó Archie, molesto._

_Eso no me importa – Candy notó la forma en quesos dos se hablaban, tenía que investigar qué había sucedido para que tuvieran esa actitud tan desafiante._

_Vamonos – dijo al fin Albert._

_Los seis abordaron 2 autos, Archie y Annie en uno y los demás en otro. En poco tiempo llegaron a la estación de trenes, Candy y Terry durmieron todo el trayecto a Chicago, mientras Archie le explicaba a Albert lo que las tía abuela planeaba hacer. El rubio se sintió feliz por el detalle de la señora Elroy, pero dudaba que Terry lo aceptará, convenció a Archie para ser él quien se lo dijera a Terry, el castaño acepto._

_Al llegar a la estación de Chicago, decidieron quedarse en la mansión Andrey, Albert aprovechó que Annie le mostraría su habitación a Candy para hablar con Terry._

_Me niego a aceptar algo de esa señora, Albert – contestó un muy molesto Terry._

_Por favor, Terry, no te cuesta nada – trataba de convencerlo el rubio, en ese momento se escucho como alguien entro al estudio de Albert, este molesto se volteo a mirar la puerta para hacerle saber a esa persona que estaba ocupado, pero se detuvo al mirar quien era su intruso._

_Scraia – dijeron ambos hombres._

_Mi verdadero nombre es Candice White Andrey, ¿cierto? – más que una pregunta era una afirmación, ambos jóvenes la miraron extrañados y sorprendidos._

_¿Cómo lo sabes? – titubeó Terry._

_Los escuche hablando en el hotel el día que me desmaye._

_Sí, tú eres Candice White Andrey, mi hija adoptiva – contestó Albert._

_Quiero volver a llamarme así, deseó recuperar mi vida anterior... – dudó –no los recuerdo con claridad, pero sé que para ustedes es importante pasar los últimos años de mi vida junto a mí, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó mirando a Albert._

_No, no te equivocas – Albert se había olvidado de la promesa que le hizo a Terry – pero... _

_Terry, sé que deseabas protegerme, pero en verdad deseo estar con las personas que algún día fueron como mi familia._

_Candy... – se escuchaba tan bien de la boca de Terry ese nombre – todo lo que tú desees te lo cumpliré._

_Gracias – lo abrazo y beso – quiero conocerlos a todos._

_Durante las dos semanas siguiente, Candy pidió que le contaran todo sobre sus vidas y la relación que habían tenido con ella en el pasado._

_Annie fue la primera, pidiéndole perdón porque en muchos momentos de su vida envidió a Candy, primero cuando los Britter querían adoptarla, después cuando fue adoptada por una familia de mayor nombre, al tener el amor de Archie, y ser correspondida por Terry. Esa noche la chica de cabello negro, le confeso todo aquello que guardo durante tantos años, llorado y pidiendo perdón por ser tan mala y egoísta._

_Archie le contó sobre Anthony y Stear, y como les prometió que la cuidaría, su tristeza al ver que había fallado cuando ella desapareció. Candy le preguntó si llego a amar a Annie, él se sorprendió, pero contestó que sí. Annie fue para él, un poco de paz y aprendió a amarla, poco después se casaron y nacieron sus dos hijos._

_La tía abuela Elroy le contó todo, desde que fue adoptada por los Leegan, el maltrato, las intrigas y como ella las creyó. Le dio las gracias por cuidar de Albert cuando estuvo amnésico, le dijo que la admiraba por estudiar para enfermera y cuidar del prójimo. _

_Albert le contó cómo se conocieron, la llevo al hogar de Pony y la Hermana María, La señorita Pony, Tom y Mark le hablaron de su infancia en ese bello lugar._

_Al final Terry le contó su trágica historia, ella lloro y él la abrazo en cada momento, sincerándose, abriendo los cerrojos de su corazón, le dolió recordar cada una de las separaciones que tuvieron, pero ella insistía en que no omitiera ningún detalle._

_Te amo, Candy – dijo Terry cuando termino de contarle sobre el pasado que compartían - ¿sabes?_

_¿Qué, Terry? – preguntó ella aferrándose más a su cuerpo, ambos estaban en el departamento que compró Terry para cuando se casarán, Candy le había pedido eso, no quería una enorme casa, quería un hogar._

_Cuando estuvimos juntos nunca te dije esas palabras – ella levantó la mirada para verlo – y me siento muy agradecido con la vida por darme la oportunidad de corregir ese error._

_Terry – dijo con infinita ternura – yo también te amo._

**Y a veces pienso y me planteo si realmente te merezco  
y si la vida me dará algún día lo que me has dado tú,  
que le voy a hacer, así es el amor conmigo, niña.**

_Terry la besó con dulzura y pasión, ella se dejó llevar con esa caricia, pero de pronto algunas imágenes del callejón donde la llevo Steve volvieron a su mente, Candy se separo bruscamente de Terry, estaba llorando._

_La rubia le contó a Terry lo que recordaba, Terry durante los días que faltaron para la boda mantuvo cierta distancia. Candy lo notó, pero no dijo nada._

_El tan esperado momento llegó, la boda entre Terrence Greum Granchester y Candice White Andrey se llevo a cabo, fue un verdadero evento, lleno de la más exclusiva sociedad de Estados Unidos. _

_Candy estaba feliz, al fin sería la mujer de Terrence Granchester, pero le tenía miedo a su reacción en la noche de bodas. Los recuerdos de no la dejaba tranquila._

_Al finalizar la fiesta, Terry llevo a Candy a la cabaña del bosque, cuando la vio le encanto y le dijo a Albert que sería adecuado pasar su noche de bodas en ese lugar. Albert mando arreglar la casa para ambos y se las dio como regalo de bodas._

_La habitación era divina, como de sacada de un cuento. Terry recostó a Candy en la cama, ella quería que él la tocara, que le dijera algo, pero Terry no dijo nada, se limito a recostarse a su lado._

_Candy comenzó a desvestirse, ante la sorpresa de Terry, cuando terminó hizo lo mismo con Terry. _

_Candy se coloco arriba de Terry, y puso su pecho sobre la cara del joven. Terry comenzó a besar suavemente los pezones de Candy. Terry hizo que Candy quedará debajo con un ligero movimiento, restregaba su rostro son movimientos ensortijados contra el vientre cálido de ella._

_Candy lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciando la espalda de su esposo, pero tenía miedo. Se encogió temerosa._

_Cuando Terry dijo, con una especia de suspiro: Te amo, algo tembló en su cuerpo, y algo en sus espíritu se oprimió en actitud de resistencia: se agarrotó frente a la terrible intimidad física, y frente a la premura característica en el hombre, por poseerla. Permaneció con las manos inertes sobre el cuerpo de Terry, su espíritu parecía contemplar aquello desde lo alto de su cabeza. _

_Terry se dio cuenta de eso, y se quito de encima y se recostó a un lado, absolutamente inmóvil. Candy no dijo ni hizo nada, pero cuando él comenzó a levantarse en silencio, ella se aferró con un acceso de pánico._

_¡No! ¡No te vayas, Terry! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te preocupes, estoy bien! ¡Abrázame con fuerza! – le susurró con un frenesí enceguecido, sin saber si quiera lo que estaba diciendo y aferrándose a él con fuerza prodigiosa. Era de sí misma de quien quería salvarse._

_Terry volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, y ella de pronto se empequeñeció y acurrucó en sus brazos. Había concluido, la resistencia había concluido, y comenzó a derretirse en una paz maravillosa. Y conforme iba fundiéndose en aquella pequeñez preciosa en sus brazos, se hacía para él infinitamente más deseable, la sangre de sus venas pareció hervir con un deseo intenso aunque tierno, de ella, de sus suavidad, de su penetrante belleza allí abrazada que se le metía en la sangre. Y suavemente, con aquélla maravillosa caricia como desmayada del puro deseo tierno de sus manos, suavemente, le fue frotando la vertiente sedosa de su depresión, hacia abajo y abajo pasándole por entre el cálido rulé, más y más cerca del foco ardiente de su ser._

_Y ella sentía la llamarada de sus deseo, tierno, sin embargo, y que ella misma se fundía en la llamarada. Se dejó llevar. Sintió cómo su miembro se empinaba contra ella con una silente fuerza asombrosa y decisión y se dejó llevar por él. Se entregó con un estremecimiento como de muerte, quedándose abierta para él. Terry se mostraba tierno con ella, mientras Candy volvió a estremecerse ante la inexorable y poderosa penetración, tan extraña, tan maravillosa. Podía entrar traspasando como una espada su cuerpo abierto tiernamente. Se aferró con súbita ansiedad empavorecida. Pero entró traspasándola pacíficamente con una lentitud extraña, traspasándola oscuramente de paz y de un suave ternura primordial. Y el pánico fue remitiendo de su pecho, y su pecho se atrevió a dejarse llevar, sin retenerse. Candy se atrevió a dejarse llevar en todo, todo ella, y a dejarse llevar por el desbordamiento, hasta que súbitamente, con un suave estremecimiento convulso, el ardor de su plasma entero quedó conmocionado, y supo que aquella conmoción era el consumarse en el amor._

_Su cuerpo entero se aferraba a Terry con amorosa ternura, y conforme esa cosa sensible y secreta se retiraba y abandonaba su cuerpo, dio un grito inconsciente de puro placer._

_Terry la besó suavemente, yaciendo encima de ella. Candy se aferró más a él. Terry la estrechó, murmurándole Te amo, Candy contestaba a cada uno de esos murmullos con un Yo también te amo._

_Y como surgiendo de la quietud incompresible y total volvieron a sentir la elevación lenta, trascendental y surgente del amor._

_Terry esta vez sólo sabía que fue más delicioso de lo que cualquier otra cosa pudiera ser. Amaba a Candy, y la amaría por siempre._

**Hay que ver como es la vida con tu amor  
que llena de ilusión y de esperanza cada día.  
Y te agradezco hacerme ver lo que es querer,  
dejarme ser quien quiero ser  
y darle sentido a esta vida.**

_Un año después Candy dio a luz a una pequeña pelirroja, a la que llamaron Odye, sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre, pero tenía pecas iguales a las de su madre._

_Durante ese año, Terry volvió a actuar. Candy estaba orgullosa de él y Eleanor también._

_Cuando no tenía que ensayar para alguna obra, visitaban a Albert y a su ahora esposa Lyndi en Italia, o pasaban unos días con los Cornwell en la mansión de las rosas._

**Si lloras, lloro, si ríes, río a donde vayas yo te sigo.  
Si necesitas de mi ayuda, sin dudar, te la daré,  
todo cuanto soy, he sido y seré yo te lo doy.**

_La vida de Candy fue hermosa durante los últimos 6 años, pero todos sabían que el final estaba cerca y así se los confirmo un desmayo repentino el que no despertó tan fácilmente..._

_Despertó tres días después, se sentía débil, pero no deseaba descansar, deseaba seguir y seguir hasta el final, despedirse de sus seres queridos._

_Terry pensaba que daría su vida gustosa a cambio de la de Candy, pero Terry no podía salvarla. _

_Después de decirle adiós a Archie, Annie, a sus sobrinos, a Eleanor, a la tía abuela, a Albert sentía que no podría decírselo a Terry y Odye._

_Terry – le llamo, él estaba cargando a su pequeña hija de 3 años quien lloraba por no poder abrazar a su madre – Odye, mi niña no debes llorar, tú padre estará siempre a tu lado y yo también... en tu mente y en tu corazón._

_Mamita – sollozaba la niña – aferrándose al cuerpo de su padre._

_Candy... – dijo el joven de ojos azules._

_Terry, fui muy feliz a tu lado... – le costaba trabajo hablar rápidamente – nunca me separaré de ti, siempre estaremos unidos por un lazo indestructible de amor._

_Candy, te amo tanto – decía arrodillándose para tomar su mano y colocando a la pequeña a un lado de su madre._

_Yo también mamita._

_Lo sé, ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida, lo más perfecto y eterno, quiero que sean felices, lloren mi muerte una vez y no lo vuelvan a hacer nunca porque eso me hará muy triste. Fueron mi razón para vivir más tiempo._

_Y tú la mía Candy..._

_Terry se levantó para besar los labios secos de su esposa, un beso que le dejará saber hasta el último minuto que la amaría por siempre y un día más. Cuando terminó Odye abrazó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después unirse los tres en un abrazo interminable y lleno de amor. Al separarse Candy murió... llevándose el corazón de un joven de ojos verdiazules._

_Te fuiste hace cuatro días querida Candy_ pensaba Terry caminando en dirección a la casa de Eleanor, debía recoger a Odye para emprender un viaje juntos. Terry le prometió a Odye mostrarle todos los lugares en los que estuvo con Candy.

Primero viajarían a Londres, y después a Escocia, para viajar a Italia, en la compañía de teatro le dieron dos meses de licencia para recuperarse de la muerte de su esposa.

Durante los siguientes 18 años Terry se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de su hija y procurar su bien. Odye era una hermosa jovencita, dados los antecedentes, el día de su boda Odye le recriminó a su padre que durante algunos años parecía que había olvidado a su madre.

Odye... no se puede vivir pensando siempre en una persona muerta... – le dijo con infinita ternura y admiración, estaba encantado con la belleza de su hija, la cual resaltaba más con ese vestido de novia – pero eso no quiere decir que la hemos olvidado. Amo y amaré por siempre a tu madre, pero ella no estaría feliz de vernos tristes invocando un recuerdo.

Papá – dijo la joven pelirroja, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos – me gustaría tanto que ella estuviera aquí.

Ella esta con nosotros en cada momento, vive en nuestros corazones, Odye.

Odye se casó con el hijo de Albert, Oren, él era cinco meses más joven que ella, pero el amor surgió desde que estudiaron juntos.

_Candy cumplí mi promesa de ser feliz, Odye me ha dado tantas alegrías y yo trate de ser el mejor padre, hubo momentos en los que pensé que no podría con esa responsabilidad, un hombre ciego y una niña de tres años era algo difícil, pero cuando sentía que no podía sentía tu presencia dándome fuerzas para continuar. Ahora solo me queda esperar que vengas por mí y poder estar juntos nuevamente hasta la eternidad. _

**Hay que ver como es la vida con tu amor  
que llena de ilusión y de esperanza cada día.  
Y te agradezco hacerme ver lo que es querer,  
dejarme ser quien quiero ser  
y darle sentido a esta vida.**

**ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

Para este fic quise manejar la idea de que no importa qué tanto o por qué te separes del amor de tu vida y tampoco en qué circunstancias te encuentres, si estas predestinado a esa persona, la encontraras donde quiera que vayas. La vida no siempre es justa, pero algunas veces nos da segundas oportunidades... es decisión de cada quien aferrarse a ella o verla pasar y hacerse a un lado.

La canción del capítulo tres: Tú me salvaste, tiene el mismo nombre y la canta el grupo Mana, la canción de este capítulo es de Alex Ubago, Hay que ver

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las personas que leyeron este fic:

Chelyavil, amiga, sé que ya o estás con nosotras, pero sigo pensando en ti porque fuiste muy importante para mí.

Jennita, siempre has tenido tiempo para leer mis locuras, gracias.

Daga's, las quiero y admiro, sigan adelante.

Anabell, gracias por tu amistad, te quiero mucho.

**20 – 07 – 2007**

**CeShIrE…**


End file.
